Skullgirls: A Normal life turns into chaos
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: The skull heart...it is said to make a woman's wish come true. However...for those who have a selfish desire will become the skullgirl. Now the race is on. Now new companions to help the girls to achieve their goals on finding the skull heart and destroy the skullgirl once and for all. (Separate story lines for the OCS with their own endings.)
1. Character introduction

Skullgirls: a normal life turns into chaos

Character introduction

(A/N: This is a bio of my OC for the Skullgirls series. if you want to add your OCs that are probably based on the main girls from the game (well...except for Marie since she dies in the game.) let me know and have the bio setup like mines(no guest or guest usernames). Encore Character Squigly as well. however I'm not sure of having Eliza in the story because I looked up that she killed Cerebella and I don't want to piss off Cerebella fans because of that. so if one of your OCs want to pair with Cerebella and prevent her death and are a fan for Cerebella, I'll be sure to do that. I don't own Skullgirls or any video game music that may be played in the story but my OC. You flame. You're blocked.)

Name: Lars Alexander The Cool Cat

(Voiced by Ben Pronsky)

Age: 21

Gender: male

Race: Feline Feral

Birthday: May 13

Blood type: AB negative

Height: 5'8

Weight: 129.1 lb

Likes: Parkour, Likes to cook, doing martial arts, helping the poor, fish, Italian food, Small dogs and cats, making friends

Dislikes: Bad puns, Medici Family, Skullgirl, people messing his suit or hat, sushi, lemonade, Black Dahilia, Eliza

Appearance: Long brown hair, yellow feline eyes, Black Fedora with his black cat ears underneath the Fedora, Black suit with a white shirt underneath, black fingerless gloves, sharp claws, black tail that can turn to a blade, Black tailored pants, black tailored shoes, has scars on his arms, legs and some on his neck indicating that his limbs were cut off.

Personalities: He's calm, cool and collected, He rarely gets mad and tends to joke around at certain times, somewhat of a show off.

Abilities and Fighting style: His strength and speed can turn the tables in any fight. his counter attacks can easily stun his foes with single punch or kick giving him brief super armor when he performs his counters. he mostly uses martial arts like Tae won doe and so on. at certain times, he can use his limbs at his foes and do some interesting attacks with them. he can regenerate his injuries in somewhat fast pace. His tail can become a blade and can used as a weapon.

Blockbuster moves:

Level 1(Right back at ya!): Lars goes into a tae won doe defensive stance and if any special or heavy Physical attacks hit Lars in this, his guard gets broken, kicks his foe of that damage he was going to take but doubles the damage than the normal damage. this doesn't work on range attacks and will stay in the stance for 6 seconds

Level 2(Foot grinder): (near a wall) Lars kicks a foe to a wall, stomps his foe's face and starts grinding his foot on the foe's for 7 seconds and finishes it off with a kick to the face. This can be used if one of his leg limbs go out however once the leg finishes the move it will reattach back to it's proper area. This gives the foe a 10 second stun.

Level 3(Comet kick): He taunts his foe to attack him. if the foe attacks, Lars jumps in the air and does an unavoidable, unblockable kick at high speed that doubles the damage that foe was going to hit Lars. the taunting lasts for 5 second resulting the move to be cancelled if nothing happens to him.

Victory pose: He takes off his Fedora and squats down in from the fallen foe. any limbs that he may have used will go to their proper places.

Bio: A college student who likes showing off. when a science project goes terribly wrong, he gains unusual powers Speed, Strength and regenerating limbs or regenerate wounds. after discovering his powers, he travels to new meridian city and meets a certain feline thief. he and Miss Fortune share on thing in common. Revenge. Lars lost his family as a kid and wants revenge on the Medici Family.

Name: Dante the shadow serpent

(Voiced by Spike Spencer)

Age: unknown but looks 27. Rumored to be immortal

Gender: Male

Race: half human and half snake.

Birthday: October 31. Year undetermined

Blood type:Ab negative

Height: 5'9

Weight: 100.1

Likes: snakes, Eliza, traveling with Eliza, parkour, acrobatics, Letting his opponents suffer, Cake and likes listening to Eliza singing

Dislikes: Medici family, Skullgirl, Vitale, punishment from Eliza if he does something wrong

Appearance: Long black hair, black fedora, somewhat light and dark skin, yellow eyes with slit pupils, black blazer suit, black tailored pants and shoes, fingerless black gloves. In his Naga snake form, his head turns to a cobra, his legs turn to the body of a cobra, shirtless, sharp claws laced with venom, snake fangs show in his mouth.

Personality: has a calm demeanor in human form and is rarely angry. However, in Naga form, he is short tempered if things don't go as planned and is demented

Abilities and fighting style: Dante fighting stance is unknown but he is skilled with hand to hand Combat and skills with a knife. Certain abilities he uses can either poison a foe for a few seconds or takes some of their energies. He's a tricky fighter meaning he can easily fool an opponent by letting their guards down and unleash a devastating combo and use the walls for high speed attacks or specials. If he's partnered with Eliza, he's two support abilities where he either take damage for her or uses his snakes to do an unblockable pull ability that pulls opponents towards Eliza no matter what direction.

Blockbuster moves

Level 1(Venom fang): Dante does a full screen slash that can give the opponent a five second poison stats effect whether the foe blocks it or not

Level 2(Life stealer): a mid range grab that can steal 15% of health and once he's done, he pushes the foe leaving them stunned for 4 seconds

Level 3 (Naga form): Dante turns to his Naga form that allows to do more damage with his special attacks and is more quick for 12 seconds. However he cannot jump when in this form but can easily grab a foe of the air.

Victory pose: In his human form, he yawns and walks away in a bored manner. In his Naga form, he laughs insanely. He has two special victory poses when he's partnered with Eliza. in his human form, he holds Eliza's hand and kisses it and praises her of her victory. This make Eliza chuckle earning a wink to Dante. In his Naga form, he does the same thing only this time she kisses him on the head as Albus says "lucky bastard."

Bio: Eliza's childhood friend and personal servant. Eliza grows a strong love interest to him and he swears that he would risk his life for her if she's in peril. According to Horace, Dante never hated her even after the punishments he had for his failures. He wants to help Eliza achieve her goal on destroying the Medici family and eternal life together. Samson calls him Ouroboros but Dante doesn't like to be called that until he can get to his true form. No one knows what his true form looks like but rumors speculate that his true form is a giant snake.

(Thedemonfury's OC)

Name : Vector the death machine

(Voiced by Gunner Wright)

Age : 24

Gender : male

Race : high tec advanced bio - weapon

Birth date: January 16

Blood type : mixture of several races blood so can't track all

Height : 6'4"

Weight : two tons

Likes : his paycheck, defeating his foes, and too stay in the shadows

Dislikes : talked down to, large crowds, and people all together.

Apperence : has a high tec body enhancement suit, that is colored in silver and black for hiding. Has a mask that has a HUD interface. Has shotgun shells on forarm, sniper shells on his shoulder and pockets filled with handgun mags. Has a enhancement back pack that has two oxygen tubes going to his mask and two going too his lunges. He also has a glowing light on the back of his neck.

Personality : calm, but demanding, horrible with social encounters doesn't know what emotions are and doesn't know how to love.

Abilities and fighting style : has bent knees body and elbows low and dominate hand further back ( fighting stance ). He is fast as a cheetah with fluent and graceful movements. But has power beond a elephant. Has two swords one heavy for strong attacks, and one light for light attacks that wears down the enemy from his power. Also is an expert in CQC.

Block buster moves

Level one :(inmoveable object) gets in a unmoveable stance and any attack will quickly be dealt with by a joint bending the wrong way too far.

Level two :( massive impact ) charges his enemy and if he reaches them he would do a powerful upwards slash sending his opponent in the air then he jumps in the air also and does a ground pound to their chest sending them into the ground.

Level three : ( your death ) he takes his light sword cuting his opponent up then summersaults of their body while throwing his heavy sword through their heart

Victory pose : he goes into his gauntlet computer and hits mission complete and walks but looks over his shoulder.

Bio : vector was created to become a super solider bio -weapon for the anit-skullgirl. he was given different DNA's from all sorts of animals to increase his abilities. His bones also was reinforced with titanium ore to make him resists massive impacts but also made him over two tons. They took parts of his brain out so he can't feel emotions but if trained he can regain them. He was trained before he was fully finished to be a killer machine with no questions asked. But after the training he became resistant and killed his mentors. When he left, he took his equipment with him and to earn money he became a mercenary killing any for the right prize.

(duongc75's OC)

Name: Cuong Hugo Of The Fox Nin

(Voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa)

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Race: Half Fox, Half human

Birthday: May 25

Blood type: 0

Height: 5'4

Weight: 122.7 lb

Like: drawing, cooking, dogs, being with family/friends

Dislike: Pervert, bully, take so long to cook ramen, pick on the weak one

Appearance: Black hair and eyes, dark blue plate armor up to his shoulder to his leg, has a mask covering his mouth, a katana name ( Black Death ) strap on his back ,white cargo pant with multiple pocket, ninja sanda, orange fox ears and tail.

Personalities: calm but angry when someone hurt his love one, kind, protective.

Abilities and fighting style: He create a dark spherical ball in his hand, when his rage is build up, this abilities cannot be block or defend. Making him attack directly in the chest. His fighting stance is the " Demon Stance " this help him on defend and power. Making foe's having a hard time fighting.

Blockbuster moves:

Level 1 ( Shadow Dark ) Cuong sinks into the ground of his foe's shadow, then came right behind it slicing 3 heavy cut on the upper body. Only work if his foes have shadow on them.

Level 2 ( Nin Kit ) Cuong summon a fox to help him fight is foe's. He throw a meat at it follow by his fox with razor sharp teeth cutting every body in place for 7 second.

Level 3 ( Fox Mode ) Cuong charge up his Blockbuster grid, making his strength and speed high up. Making foe's hard to track and defend. Only last 10 second, after that his health will be at 5%.

Victory pose: He grab his shoulder looking at the sky with his eyes turn red.

Bio: He live a very hard life, where people try to kill him when he didn't do anything to them. He don't have a place to stay, no parent, no friends, and no one to love. So he left his village, never want to go back there again. Where he can't trust anyone. Whoever try to attack him, he will show no mercy.


	2. Character introduction pt2

(Volker94's OC)

Name: Gregory 'Gregy' Volker

(Voiced by Patrick Seitz)

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Birthday: June 18th

Blood type: B

Height: 5'7

Weight: 145.3 lbs

Likes: Cigars, Cirque des Cartes , Cats, helping others ONLY for profit, cooking food, eating simple food, making a point about how cruel the world is, showing off.

Dislikes: People who don't agree with him, the world, himself sometimes, dogs, His bad Cigar habit, Dagonians, bad mouthing of Cirque des Cartes or Medici Family

Appearance: Short black hair that is mostly slicked back under his black Flatcap hat and green eyes, wearing a white shirt with the sleeves tucked up above his elbows with a pair of black pants and brown boots. A few scars are seen on his left arm, bite scars along with a large burn scar on the back of his right arm.

Personalities: He can be overbearing and can sometimes jump to conclusions if he's pushed into it. He's a smart person however he undermines this by being lazy when he ultimately needs to put down some effort. He has an anger management problem but ONLY when he's set off. Deep down he's depressed and feeling lonely, making his mood unpredictable at times of importance. However he loves the cirque des Cartes and tries to see every show they have if he can make the trip to them. All in all if you can get past his Over bearing ways and his anger/ pessimism you'll find a nice person in Gregory.

Abilities and Fighting style: Gregory prefers to fight using the environment to keep his foes at a distance while using his two living weapons 'Momo' and 'Fifi' his left and right fists which are basically punching gloves. He tends to use keep away tactics by grabbing a nearby sign and throwing it or hitting his foe with it, then using certain moves he has to give him an edge in a fight. Occasionally when his cigar is out he will need to take out and light a new one, during this he won't be able to concentrate and it can cost him a fight if he isn't relighting a new one as it bothers and irritates him.

Block Busters

Level 1: Stonefist Barage

Gregy throws a fist at the foe who's nearby, followed by a undercut and uppercut punch and ends with a punch straight the opponents face that causes them to be sent flying away. Missing the first punch can cause Gregy to fall onto his face due to him swinging hard to start it off.

Level 2: Fifi or Momo's Fury

Gregy will rip up a chunk of the ground out and depending on which hand he chose to use for hitting the chunk he picked up, it will launch the debri (Momo) or it will be flung around him in circles to push away an attacking enemy(Fifi). It takes a couple of seconds for him to rip up debri, leaving him vulnerable to an attack.

Level 3: Armed Assault

Gregy jumps into the air and slams into the ground as hard as he can, if he hits the target they'll be buried under under the surface and will dig their way back up after a few seconds. While his foe is getting out of the dirt/ground Gregy will pull out a fresh cigar while slowly backing away.

Victory pose: Gregy will take off Fifi and Momo and place them in his pockets while looking off and tipping his Flatcap or blowing out a puff of smoke.

Bio: Explaining the story of Gregory Volker will be quite a story, so kiddos.. It's best to take a seat. Y'see it all started when a wealthy family from the Canopy Kingdom moved to Meridian city in order to escape the turmoil happening there, they were the Volker family. Joseph Timothy Volker was the Father of two kids, Gregory Volker and Sierra Alexis Volker. Gregory wouldn't be able to tell you who his mother is because she, according to his father disappeared before the move to New Meridian. So because of this, he decided to move his family in order to properly raise his two kids by himself. This however didn't go as planned because well, Y'see.. His father was walking out with his little sister while he was in school and around the block was a dispute with a couple of Dagonian gangs, as they turned the corner the mob of dagonians hit and paralyzed his Father, Greg's sister died as a result of the attack. Gregory was only 11 years old at this time, but regardless he was severely messed up by everything that happened and took up smoking to help ease his developing depression. At first they REALLY worked well for him, however over time this proved to backfire on him and now everyday he's smoking like its a basic need instead of a form to relax.

After the incident he was forced to live in a foster home until he was simply kicked out due to breaking all sorts of rules while inside. Gregory inherited his families wealth and strangely enough living weapons 'Fifi' and 'Momo' two Grey gloves which transform into rock fists once they're put on. The money he has been living off it while also traveling to see the Cirque des Cartes where they play at, the very first one he went to was when he was 17.. He seen Cerebella's act and has swore to himself 'That is the prettiest lady I've EVER seen' since then he's been catching most shows he can get to in time, just to see what they'll do Aaand kind of see Cerebella's act again.

Anyways, back then it looked like Gregory was finally having it good when in reality he was still battling his depression and loneliness. Y'see the recent events along with growing up in the foster home caused him to be a bit over bearing and sometimes even bitter to others, he'd be constantly arguing or fighting others back then and eventually when he had no friends left and everyone either avoided him or treated him horribly he's been feeling lonely ever since. Flash forward to now, and he's a pessimistic mess who's shuffling his way through life one cigar at a time while trying to find some sort of purpose in his life, something that'll inspire him to finally be that good guy we all want to be on the inside, or meet the girl of his dreams (which he already knew was Cerebella) whatever happens next, he's going to need a whole new pack of cigars.


	3. Enter Lars

(A/N: this is my first story that has multiple storyline of the OCS you submitted to me. They will be lettered next to the chapter number like Lars Chapter 1A and so on. The endings will be different and will change things from the main storyine. So...without further ado, let's get this show on the road and start this story.)

Chapter 1A

(Lar's pov)

Location: Meridian city

My name is Lars. I'm a 21 year old feline feral who traveled to Meridian city to get my revenge on the Medici family. They killed my family supposedly for business purposes but I call it personal vendetta. Now I'll give them hell than they can ever imagine.

I was walking around the city when I came across a newspaper on the ground. I picked it up and it reads "The Skullgirl strikes again!". The Skullgirl? Hmmm...that's new. I've heard of tales of the skull heart but not much on the Skullgirl. The skull heart grants wishes to any female come true. If the wish it's pure, then the wish can be granted. If the wish is impure, then that girl becomes the Skullgirl.

That's scary. What's strange is that they are actually true. A royal family member from the canopy kingdom was once the Skullgirl and cost her live.

I put the newspaper back on the floor(while ignoring those ads like the donate your blood nonsense.) and continued walking around the sidewalk.

"Stop! Thief!" I heard someone shout.

A female feline ran past me holding what seems to be valuable goods in a bag and hid somewhere where I couldn't see her. Wow...what a feisty little pussy cat. Does she always act like that?

A red haired woman in black uniform shows up with two soldiers with gas masks on. Oh boy...I know those soldiers anywhere. The black Egrets.

"Did you see a thief come by?" She asks me with authority in her tone.

"No...too many crooks to keep in track."

"Don't test me."

"Whoa. No need to blow a fuse. I'm serious. I haven't seen her. There. End of story."

She gives me this annoying glare and sighs.

"Fine. Let's move out, men." She said as she walks away with the soldiers.

Something tells me that I just got in her suspect lists. Piss people off like her and you're bound to be in trouble. Eh...who cares. I managed to find the feline in a alleyway.

"Thanks for getting rid of that lady."

"Was there a reason why you were stealing?"

She smirks.

"You must be new here to not know about me. I was a gang member of the fishbone gang and I steal for the poor."

My ears perked up when I heard her mention fishbone gang.

"You're Na-"

She quickly covers my mouth and quickly started looking around.

"Shhh...not here. That lady may be here."

We walked to a place called little innsmouth. When we got there, she uncovers my mouth and I looked at her curiously.

"You wouldn't happen to be Nadia Fortune who's the last surviving member of the fishbone gang and swallowed a life gem that give you immortality?"

"The one and only."

"Then maybe you can help me."

"Sorry, kid. I have better things to do."

"Can you hear me out for once?"

She went silent for a bit and decided to listen.

"My family were murdered from the Medici family for personal vendetta. I was just 6 years old when that happened. I want my revenge on them for the pain I've suffered."

Her eyes were wide the moment I told her that.

"The Alexander case..."

"Yeah...I was the only survivor and witness from that case. It was never solved."

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said as she gave a remorseful look.

"There's no need for you to be sorry. I've gotten over my parents death a long time. But what I haven't gotten over is the Medici family."

She smiles a bit.

"Maybe you can help me after all. I'm looking for the skull heart and wish in hoping in bringing my friends back to life and maybe take the Medici family in the process."

"Sounds like a plan. A purrrfect plan." I said.

"Hey. I do the puns here."

"Yeah...bad ones I bet."

She pouts. Oh boy...

Our journey on finding the skull heart...begins. now.


	4. Enter Dante

Chapter 1b

(Dante's pov)

Location: Bastet's den

Ahh...Bastet's den. A lovely nightclub of New Meridian city. Drink? Music? Food? Entertainment? We have it all. But most people are here for one thing. To hear Lady Eliza sing. Her voice is so lovely I swear I feel like I'm going straight to heaven.

Oh! Where are my manners? I'm talking about Bastet's den that I'm already forgetting that they are people who are reading this author's story.

(A/N: O.o stop that.)

I am Dante. I am Eliza's personal servant. I also go by the name...Uroboros. but that's a story for another time. I am also her childhood friend and boyfriend.

Tonight was the time Lady Eliza was taking her usual break from performing on stage. She calls me and had her usual smirk on her face.

"You called, my lady?"

"Yes. I want to talk while you give me a massage." She says as lays down on her bed face first.

"Back or shoulder?"

"The back." She cooed.

"Right away, my lady." I chuckled as I cracked my fingers and started massaging her back.

"So...is something on your mind, Eliza?"

She stays silent for a few seconds and sighs.

"The Medici family called. They want us to help them on finding the skullheart. I for one don't like this idea."

"Nor do I. For all I know they could be betraying us once we get the skullheart." I said with a frown.

"Yes...which why I decided to come up with a plan."

"Oh do tell. I'm all ears." I purred into her ears.

"We'll play along with their plans on getting the skullheart and when the time is right...we'll dispose of them. One by one..." Eliza said with a devious smirk.

"That's what I love about you. You're cunning plans always makes me smile more." I smiled.

She giggles.

"But what I love you more...is your beauty...Oh how I adore such a beautiful woman for a thousand years... no...a million years. I could worship your beauty for the rest of my life." I said as I kissed her neck.

Yes...I'm immortal. I lived that many years ever since I met Eliza.

She giggled and looks at me with a smile.

"And I don't mind having such a handsome guy like you for the rest of my life." She purred.

"Mmm...glad you agree. When will they want us to do this job?"

"Tomorrow. Gives me plenty of time to relax with you..."

"Relax to spend alone or to relax with me?" I said with a smirk.

"With you of course. But now I need to rest. I had a stressful night thanks to the Medici family." Eliza said in a tired tone.

I can't blame her. The Medici family have been causing nothing but trouble to us. I can't wait to kill them all. I find them nothing but helpless victims waiting for me to steal the life force out of them.

"That's enough, Dante. I feel relax as it is."

"Of course, My lady." I said as I finished massaging her and laid down next to her.

She cups me face as we both made love in the lovely full moon.

(Many years ago.)

Long time ago, the day I met Eliza was like faith was meant to be. This was also the day I lost most of my powers from the Skullgirl. She was...young at the time.

"You're Ouroboros?" Eliza asked me.

"Yes and you might be?"

"Eliza." She said with a smirk.

"Eliza...what a lovely name..." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure you're Ouroboros? You look too...human."

"Ah...yes. you see. The Skullgirl has taken most of my powers to make turn into this. However...I can still do this." I said as I held a dead cactus flower.

"I still have the power of life..." I said as I turned the cactus flower to life.

"And death." I finished as I turned the cactus flower back to a dead one.

"Hmmmm...perhaps we can work something out together."

"Hm? What do you had in mind?"

"Serve me and we can have all the power in the world to get rid of those who oppose. Including the Skullgirl."

"A tempting offer. Very well. I will serve you well, my lady. And when I do have my powers back, I will use that power to serve you." I smirked.

"Good..."

That was when our relationship started. From that time, I also met Horus and Anubus who also served Eliza.

(Present time)

And here I am now. Still a servant for the lovely Eliza. Waiting for an opportunity to strike the Medici family and the Skullgirl.

Now...this is when I end the story here so that you can review on the story, favorite and follow the story to show support. Remember no flaming...or they will be hell to pay.

(A/N: Stop breaking the fourth wall! O.o)


End file.
